


Eyes On Me

by CaesarianConquerer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gabe wanted to show off but you also wanted him to show some respect, Hes trying his best, M/M, Sounding, being ?? Ignored ??, bottom!Reyes, i love one (1) man, i think, if it is here you go, is that a kink lmao, so you two came to this healthy arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarianConquerer/pseuds/CaesarianConquerer
Summary: Its a rainy day and you and Gabe have nothing to do.Then he remembers about his new toy and decides to put on a show.And who said rainy days were boring?





	Eyes On Me

The rain gently beats against the window, blurring the world beyond as it runs down the glass. 

Inside, warmth radiates off the heated tile floor. You turned it up despite Gabriel teasing you incessantly about being a literal hothouse orchid. 

You bet he's grateful now though, kneeling naked on cold tile floors would be unpleasant even for him. 

You glance up from your holopad, eyeing him cooly from your seat. He's naked before you and squirms when your eyes hover over his face, his pecs, his cock. 

"Can I begin, S-sir?" 

He struggles a little with that last word, unsurprisingly, since he does outrank you at work. But right now you're in charge and you were gonna milk it for all its worth. 

You give him a small nod and turn your attention back to your holopad, your chest swells with pride as you see him blush deep in your peripheral. 

He spreads his thighs while still resting on his knees, and gives his already hard cock a few light strokes. His breathes out a few tiny moans as he starts to pump, pre cum dripping onto the cold floor. 

After a few moments he pauses, you can see he's looking at you through the holographic display screen. 

"Sir, please.." 

You cock an eyebrow, feigning confusion as he continues, "P-please watch me.." 

You stare at him unimpressed, and let out a soft sigh. "You better make this good, Reyes." 

He swallows audibly, you love watching him literally choke on his pride. You lean back, lounging easily on the seat. 

He picks up a slender silk bag from beside him and pulls out a thin, wavy metal rod with a loose ring on one end. 

He turns again to grab a small bottle of lube, squeezing a bit onto the tip of his cock before also smoothing it down the length of the metal rod. 

He glances up at you again, eyes wide and pleading. You stare back, face seemingly uncaring as he slowly slips the rod into his cock. 

He moans loudly as he pushes it inside him, a millimetre at a time. When its fully inserted he's panting and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. 

You hold up your holopad and his eyes go wide. 

"W-what are you doing ?" 

"Recording you, sweetheart." 

He jerks up and begins to protest when you interrupt him, "You wanted me to watch, right? Well I'm watching. Or I will, at least. Later, when I'm not busy. Is that a problem, Reyes?" 

His fists clench tight at his sides and you see tears spring from his eyes, threatening to overflow. He breathes in deep before settling down again, you stare at him a little harder over the edge of the holopad. 

His eyes dart away and he furrows his brows tightly before he answers. 

"N-no, Sir." 

Satisfied, you relax back down onto your seat to enjoy the show. 

He begins by slowly pumping his cock, sliding his foreskin over, then back down his head, the loose metal ring jingling merrily as he does. 

Soon, he uses his other hand to gently pull the rod out, the waves stretching him open again and again. 

He keens loudly, his hips bucking up as he starts fucking himself with the rod. His legs tremble and sweat drips from his brow. 

You watch gleefully from your position, although your face does nothing to betray your true emotions. 

"Look into the camera, Reyes." 

He flushes a deep red, from the tips of his ears down into his chest. He closes his eyes briefly before looking up, glancing quickly between your eyes and the camera, searching desperately for approval. 

You give him nothing, and he lets out a whimper as he resumes pleasuring himself. 

Soon he arches his back, whole body tense as he begs, "Please, please, Sir. Please watch me cum."

You take a slow, deep breath. Delaying your reply at his expense, "Go on then." 

He lets out a sob of relief as he frantically pistons the rod into himself with one hand while the other hand holds his aching cock in place. 

You watch, mesmerized, as he pulls the rod out at the last second with a scream. Thick arcs of cum striping the cool grey floor. 

He collapses immediately, folding forward onto the floor. 

You're beside him at once, running your hand gently up and down his back as he twitches from the aftershocks. 

"You're ok, Gabriel. I'm here. You're safe. You're gonna be alright." 

He lets out a sob, tears falling from his eyes as you cradle him up into your arms. 

"Hey.. its alright. You're safe, sweetheart." 

He buries his head into your neck, unable to speak. So you hum to fill the silence, rocking gently back and forth. 

After a few minutes you place a few kisses atop his head and offer to grab him a blanket. 

"Holy fuck, babe." He says instead. 

You let a out a chuckle, relived that he's ok. "Is that good or bad?" 

"I don't know. Both? I mean, it was good don't get me wrong but...parts of it were harder than I thought they were gonna be." 

"Yes, it did seem like you were having a lot of trouble not being an asshole." You tease before he places his palm over your face, pushing you away as he grumbles. 

"Yeah yeah. Smug son of a bitch." 

You laugh and it spreads to him, his frown growing into a smirk before he breaks and the both of you wind up giggling till your sides hurt. 

Afterwards he pulls you close and presses his lips to yours, you smile as his beard tickles your lips.

You're both laughing again as he leans in and rests his forehead on yours. Abruptly he pulls away. 

"Wait, you..you deleted that footage right?" 

You let out a short laugh, "I told you. I'm gonna watch it later." 

He's red again and starts to object, you let out a cackle that rings throughout the room, bringing focus back into the world as the rain outside continues to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> The footage was then permanently deleted because you aren't a flaming pile of trash :) 
> 
> Gabe knows and loves you ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !  
> (๑>◡<๑) ♡
> 
> Hit me up at justalittlemeenah.tumblr.com✌︎


End file.
